Bang, Bang
by Major27
Summary: Cops and robbers?


**AN:** Wow. I was not expecting to write anything for a very long time. This, as a matter of fact, was not going to be written. One, it's bad. Two, I haven't felt like writing. So since I wrote it, I decided to publish it for who knows why. It's not good. It's not really edited. I wrote it in an hour. Enjoy. Or don't.

Oh yeah. Sorry I haven't been writing anything. I kind of lost hope with my other story.

* * *

"Mai!" A young voice shouted. A rustle could be heard as small feet pitter patted through dry leaves. Soft little pants were escaping baby pink lips as a girl with raven black hair burst through a thicket of trees to a quaint urban house. Hunched over and taking deep breathes; the raven haired girl caught her breath before grinning at a younger girl with carrot red hair who had turned at the sound of her voice.

"Let's go play." Pushing the bill of her black baseball cap up, the raven stood proudly with her hands on her hips and a wide smirk displaying a missing front tooth.

"Natsuki, we have to go inside." The younger girl frowned at the raven. "The streetlights are gonna be on soon. You know we can't be outside when they are, bad people will get us." The younger girl held her hands to her chest and looked worriedly at the older girl in front of her. Natsuki glared and crossed her arms.

"Stop acting like such a baby and let's go." Natsuki grabbed one of Mai's small hands and pulled her roughly back into the foliage she had just escaped from. The red head tried to resist and planted her feet stubbornly into the ground.

"No, we have to go inside. Mashiro will be mad!" Purple eyes looked fearfully as her feet were starting to lose their ground. With one hard pull by the older girl she found herself inside the little forest.

"Come on, one game of cops and robbers, and then we'll go in. I promise." Natsuki stated as she put her hands on Mai's shoulders and lead her deeper in.

"Just…one game?" Mai asked, her voice trembled softly as Natsuki's hands left her shoulders.

"Just one. Okay, you be the robber and I'll catch you." Seeing a nod from Mai, Natsuki smiled. "Good, I'll give you a ten second head start." The raven closed her eyes and started to count in a loud, confident voice. Mai looked around and took a step deeper in. The trees rustled as a breeze weaved through the surrounding area. Letting out a small squeak, she jumped and turned her back on the forest and ran back in the direction of the house.

"Eight…Nine…Ten!" Natsuki opened her eyes and looked around her. Smirking to herself, she crouched low to the ground and held her hand in the shape of a gun with her forefinger pointed in front of her. Walking swiftly through the trees she searched for the red head. Jumping over fallen twigs and rocks she pushed her back against a tree and held the "gun" up to the sky.

"Where'd she go?" She asked herself. A branch above her moved and she looked up seeing a shadow move to another tree. Smiling and running to where the shadow had gone she pointed the "gun" up at the branch and smirked triumphantly.

"HA! I got you Mai." Squinting up into the branches she could barely make out the figure. Looking back to the house she noticed the streetlights had were on and a few stars started to twinkle in the sky.

"Come down so I can take you to jail!" Natsuki glared at the figure and moved to the trunk of the tree and hit it slightly with her fist.

"Come on, you aren't playing right!" She pointed the "gun" up and the figure moved swiftly and dropped down in front of her. A girl, maybe one or two years older than her, stood in front of her with chestnut brown hair. Natsuki took a step back as she the girl looked at her. With the streetlights hitting her slightly tanned face her eyes appeared maroon. The older girl smiled and showed off her pearly white teeth and held her hand up. Natsuki dropped her hand as she noticed the girl also had hers in the shape of a gun. Taking another step back, Natsuki stared wide eyed as the girl aimed at her heart and smirked.

"Bang."

Natsuki ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She tore through the small forest uncaring of the bushes and twigs that scratched her on her way back to the cozy little house she called home. She didn't look back at the chestnut haired girl with bloody eyes. Reaching the house she ran into the awaiting arms of Mashiro by the back door. She buried her face into the woman's shoulder as she was carried into the house.

* * *

**Fifteen years later.**

* * *

Running down a dark alley way, a raven haired woman jumped over overturned garbage cans and splashed through thin puddles of water. She was holding a small cloth bag tightly under against her as she ran. Looking over her shoulder she could barely make out the two other figures that were chasing after her. Frowning, she picked up her pace and ran out of the alley into a bustling street. Taking a quick glance in both directions she noticed a slight clearing in the crowd to her left.

"Move!" She shouted as she ran to the left and was pushed and elbowed by the throngs of people along the way. It was dusk and as she ran the streetlights started winking on, one by one. Neon lights for shops and clubs hummed as she ran past. The stars could barely be seen as they twinkled. Rushing down another alley she moved along the wall slowing her pace until she leant against it taking deep breaths. She waited as the figures that had been following her ran past the dark alley. Breathing out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, she took the cloth bag and opened it. Smirking at what she saw she closed the bag and sauntered the rest of the way through the alley.

Before entering the mass of people once again she took a long glance to both sides of the alley before taking a step becoming anonymous once again. She panted softly, breathes escaping soft pink lips, the exertion from the run affecting her more than she would have liked. A vibration in her pocket made her stop briefly and pull out a small cell phone from her pants pocket. Flipping it open she read the contents of the received text.

Natsuki, let's go out later.

-Mai.

Smirking, she typed out a quick message of acquiescence and hurried her step. Noticing she was close to her small apartment she ducked down another alley and looked. Moving along the wall, she stood on a garbage can and pulled a metal ladder down. Grasping the cold metal with one hand, she made sure the bag was safe and secure in her other hand before climbing up. Reaching the first landing of the fire escape she pulled the ladder back up before climbing the stairs to the roof where a door was outcropped from the rest of the roof.

Moving along the weather beaten roof she fixed her black baseball cap more snuggly on her head and cracked her neck.

"I'm getting out of shape." She groaned to herself as her legs started to ache. Stopping before she reached the door she stretched her back and noticed a small movement out of the corner of her eye. Glaring sharply she turned her head slowly and held the bag closer to her body. Reaching her hand behind her back she felt the cold metal she had kept tucked away and grasped it tightly. She heard a soft thud behind her and whipped herself around with the arm that was behind her back pointed straight out towards the sound. Grasping the metal tightly she glared at the person who was standing and smiling at her. It was a woman, maybe a year or two older than Natsuki herself with chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were a deep brown and if one looked into the right light…

Natsuki took a step back as the gun she was holding started to tremble slightly. The woman looked at her and glanced at the gun before moving her own arm up.

"Don't move!" Natsuki shouted as the older woman's hand moved to point straight at her. The chestnut woman's hand was in the shape of a gun with her forefinger aimed for Natsuki's heart. Natsuki looked down the "gun" and noticed something shining on the woman's belt. A badge winked mockingly at her.

"I said don't move." Natsuki's voice was harsh as she took the slightest step back. The woman only smiled a brighter smile. Cherry lips opened slightly and Natsuki held her breath as a familiar voice assaulted her ears.

"Bang"

Natsuki dropped her gun and fell to her knees staring at the woman in front of her.

"Who?" Natsuki whispered as the woman took a step closer to her and ran a hand through the fallen girls raven locks. Feeling a soft hand cup her cold cheek, Natsuki looked up into those deep eyes and stared at the smile that was ever present showing off the woman's pearly white teeth. The woman's free hand reached down and took the bag gently from Natsuki's unresisting hold and kissed the younger girl's forehead.

"Shizuru." It was whispered and the warm feeling that had embraced the younger girl disappeared. Natsuki hung her head for a moment as the pitter patter of feet drifted away. Holding up her head she glanced around and found that she was alone on the roof once more.

* * *

**AN:** Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
